


Two is just right, then whats six?

by Rainfalls



Series: Mastermind Lindsay [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's date finally happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyCybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird/gifts).



Jeremy did a little twirl in his clothes. Lindsay gave him an appreciative glance over the third outfit he has put on so far. It's not weird that he gets Lindsay to help him with his clothes for the date. Anyway no one else wanted to help him. After getting the nod of approval, Jeremy smiled at himself in front of a mirror, trying to adjust the clothes to look just right.

'Honestly, all you need is tight pants to show your cute butt and you will look stunning.' Lindsay huffed. She was still a bit upset that Jeremy didn't let her choose his clothes. 

'Shut up Lindsay, I helped you with your last date so you help me with mine. Now tell me I look pretty. ' Jeremy then turned to face her with an over exaggerated pout and fluttered his eyelashes. They both burst out laughing. 

'Come on. What's the use of having a gay friend if I can't live vicariously through you.' 

Jeremy shook his head. So unhelpful. Why did he get her to help again? Whatever he looked great and Geoff was coming to pick him up soon so he was going to stick to this outfit. Jeremy could not wait. Geoff apparently was the cook and wanted to bring Jeremy to whip him up a meal. It was their first date and usually it is used to get to know each other.

-

At Geoff's house, Jeremy was meet with an interesting sight. All the guys he saw from the cafe were lazing around playing video games. Although he was confused, he didn't necessarily mind because well… they were hot. So what if he is on a date. He can still appreciate from a distance.

'What are all you bastards doing here? This is supposed to be my date.' Geoff folded his arms.

'Honestly Geoffrey, we've been together for 2 years. You should have know by now that we would be here.' Gavin grinned mischievously, earning a high five from Michael. 

'I don't mind.' Jeremy shrugged. He had dates which brought their parents along, in comparison this was way better. 

'Fine, but I'm not cooking for you guys. We all agreed on the first rule and you guys are breaking it. I can't belive that Jack let you do this.'

'Psh, rules are meant to be broken. Sit down and play games with us while Geoff cooks.' Ryan grabbed Jeremy from his waist to the couch. Jeremy felt a little bad for leaving his date but Geoff already walked off into the kitchen.

'What's the rule?'

'Dates are one on one but we haven't done one in ages.' Jack replied helpfully while passing Jeremy a controler.

Huh. Strange rule to have. Most people tend to not bring their firends to dates. At least that's what Jeremy remembers, correctly he hopes. It was really fun playing with them. The date just eventually became all of them screaming and shouting while eating. From Gavin bouncing on Jack's lap to Geoff leaning onto Ryan. 

'Ahhh! Mogar is undefeated! I win!' Michael let out a cry of victory. 'My prize?' Michael looked around expectantly at all of them. Surprisingly, Jack waved Michael over for a kiss.

'Not fair, I want a kiss too.' Gavin whined. Their antics were so cute. He felt his heart pang a bit knowing that he can't be with them but at least he got one out of five and got Geoff. Jeremy slowly looked over, cathing Geoff looking at him and smiled.

The night was wild, it was sad that he had to go. It was late and he had work the next day. Jeremy would rather spend the whole night with them. As Jeremy got into a cab he could hear a voice shouting at him, just as he Shut the door.

'Can't wait for our next date!'

Jeremy's eyes widen. He whipped his head around to see them waving him off. Michael in Geoff's arms, in a more than friendly manner. The voice was also not Geoff's but Jack's. Jeremy could feel his face turn red.

Goddammit Lindsay.


	2. Chapter 2

'What should I do? I like them but I don't know if I can be in a poly relationship.' Jeremy whined to his friends. Jeremy was talking to the only people he knew that was in a poly relationship. No not Lindsay, because she caused this mess. Jeremy does not care that technically he was the one at fault for falling for them. He rather blame Lindsay than think about it.

'You never been in a poly relationship, give it a chance. Heck, Matt didn't want to be in one till we made a cake to ask him out.' Trevor pointed out.

'Best decision I ever let food make for me.'

'Just talk to them, or try it out before talking to us. If it doesn't work out I'll kick their asses for you Jeremy.' Mica said encouragingly. 'Also we are at the mall, get your head away from it for a while.' Taking Jeremy and her boys into the mall.

Mica was right, maybe he was overthinking it. They won't just suddenly think he does not fit their dynamic. There's no way that he would feel left out because the relationship has more than two people. Yup. Totally not freaking out on the inside.

The more Jeremy though about it the more he struggled to ignore it. It was as if someone was constantly calling out his name.

'Jeremy!'

Jeremy quickly whipped his head around to see Michael walking towards him. Just Jeremy's luck, of course someone he likes was here to make him panic some more. He then swirls back to send a look of help to his friends. Too late. Michael already reached Jeremy and was now resting his chin on Jeremy's shoulder.

'Who are they?' Michael's voice was low, almost growling, in Jeremy's ear. Which did not make Jeremy shiver.

'I'm Mica and these are my boyfriends Trevor and Matt.' She replied cheerfully which seemed to make Michael less tense. Michael nodded and introduced himself.

'Michael. Jeremy's soon to be boyfriend. ' Michael announced confidently.

'I-I never agreed to that.' Jeremy squeaked.

'It's cute how flustered you are. More entertaining to tease you.' Jeremy somehow felt like there was going to be more situations like this.

'So what are you doing-' Matt's question was interrupted by a loud screeching sound.

'Sorry, Gavin is calling me.' Michael took out his phone and pressed the answer button. Great, that means Michael was probably going to leave. Was it weird that Jeremy didn't want him to leave even with all his emotional conflict? Yes it was, Jeremy is such terrible boyfriend material, already getting jealous of one of his might be boyfriends.

'Micool, where did ya go?'

'Sorry I just saw Jeremy-'

'Little J! Whot, wait a minute. Why are you hogging Jeremy not fair.' Jeremy could almost see Gavin's facial expression, he bit his lip trying not to smile.

'If you would shut up for a second, I was going to ask Jeremy if he wanted to come hang out with us.' Michael almost shouted into the phone. Jeremy's ears ringed a little because of how close Michael still was to his ear.

'Of course Jeremy will go and hang out with you.' Trevor answered before Jeremy could respond.

'It's not necessary, I don't want to intrude on your time with him.'

'We have been with Jeremy all our lives, it would benefit us if you take him of our hands.' Matt shrugged.

'Hey!' Why were they all talking like he wasn't here.

'That's great, let's go Jeremy. ' Michael grabbed his hand and happily led him to the rest.

-

Jeremy does not know how he ended up on a date with all of them. Nor does he want to question it, so his brain won't catch up and freak out. Too late freaking out. Jeremy sat wide eye as Geoff leaned in over for a kiss. Jeremy tried to back away discreetly but instead got backed into Ryan who was kissing Gavin whom also seemed to want to invite Jeremy into this. Whatever this is.

So Jeremy choose the best course of action while panicking. Jeremy got up and left. Without a word. Leaving baffled faces behind.

When Jeremy got home he just crouched down into a fetal position. What did he just do? He like them and everything but he was to afraid of what could happen. Why was he so afraid, he wasn't afraid when he first got out of the closet. He has friends who were in a poly relationship. Jeremy didn't noticed it but he felt tears roll down his cheeks. He is such an idiot. The probably don't want him anymore after this. He doesn't deserve them anyways.

Suddenly, Jack burst through his front door, with the rest walking quickly behind him. Then all he felt was warmth. Jeremy was pulled into a group hug by them.

'Whaa?'

'We are so sorry Jeremy we didn't mean to push you against your boundaries. We understand that you probably now don't feel comfortable around us. Can we have a second chance?' Jack cupped his face.

'It's my fault I didn't know how to cope with everything happening so quickly. '

'It's okay we should have paid attention. Sometimes, we forget that not everybody is used to us, we do get very forward at times.' Jeremy nodded dumbly.

'We would like to try this again slower this time.' Ryan smiled comfortingly.

Jeremy shyly gave them all a peck on the cheek. 'I would like that too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to write them on different dates but this happened...

**Author's Note:**

> Poor oblivious Jeremy, or lucky Jeremy? I can't decide.


End file.
